


Returning to childhood

by 0Hedvig0



Series: Childhood friends [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Confusion, Cute, Cute Kids, Dancing, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, Others know but not them, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing, Unknown Love, Young Eivor, Young Vili, pre game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0
Summary: As every saga has a beginning, Vili and Eivor has one too. What if we returned to the memories they hold together...
Relationships: Eivor/Vili Hemmingson, Male Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Series: Childhood friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Jealousy...

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else who has the wish to read about young Vili and Eivor? No, just me? Okay, but here you'll have it either way ;)
> 
> ___________________  
> Just written down, makes sense in my head and now published so please have that in mind ^^',
> 
> But other than that, please enjoy :)
> 
> This is hastily written (I have art and writers block)  
> English not my first language  
> Not beta read, I'm just writing for fun.

A sudden shadow disturbed Vili’s nap where he lay in the tall grass of the meadow- a sea of different flowers coloring it and giving the air a wonderful scent. He peered with one eye, his head resting on arms, and saw the contours of his best friend while the sun behind Eivor was blinding his eye. 

The unruly long golden hair swayed in the wind as Eivor towered over Vili with hands on hips and even if he didn’t see the other boy’s face, Vili knew something was brewing inside of him. He could imagine the storm in those pretty colored eyes.

Ignoring Eivor- closing the eye again- Vili waited for the growly sigh, and lo and be told there it was. Eivor fell on his knees next to Vili’s chest with a loud thump and a waft of his scent reached Vili’s nose, who welcomed the warmth in his chest which it brought.

“I do not know who to take” Eivor mumbled and Vili knew he twisted his fingers in nervosity, he’d never been one being in large crowds. Vili wasn’t either, but Eivor was worse in that field, always acting like a cat caught his tongue.

Enjoying the warmth of the sun and the company of his best friend, Vili pondered what to say to ease Eivor’s mind.

“Just go with someone you find comfort with” he shrugged and peered once again at Eivor to see him in deep thought. 

After a moment, Eivor snorted and gave Vili the evil eye “But the only one is you”.

And Vili could only agree, he felt that way to. But his father had asked him to bring the daughter of a friend to the festivities celebrating the beginning of Summer. Otherwise he would be in the same seat as Eivor.

“Then ask one of your followers” Vili grumbled, irritation growing in his tone, but it’s not towards Eivor. 

Since celebrating their fifteen’s winter, girls have been swooning next to the blonde young promising drengr. It must be the special colored eyes, that reminds Vili of the winter's sky which owns no clouds and leaves a crispy surface of frost. Then that golden hair -when combed- feels soft like water and Vili appreciates every time he get to touch it, because no one else gets to.

Eivor groans in dismay “But they are so annoying” as he lays next to Vili and grabs his hand to hook their fingers together “Always try to be with me, all the time. With all their stupid questions and stupid voices. I can’t stand it” which gives Vili a smile on his lips.

“You don’t complain when spending all that time with me” Vili snickered and felt the squeeze around his fingers, causing him to turn to look at Eivor- blonde hair laying everywhere.

“But you are you” Eivor mumbled towards the blue sky and that warmth in Vili’s chest grew. He truly was blessed with having a friend like Eivor. 

Vili’s father had always said, even since little, that even if emotions ran hot in Eivor- one second happy and next one angry- he was one having a beautiful soul. Now, looking at his friend, Vili could only agree with his father. Even if Eivor could irritate Vili to the fullest, he also was the only one bringing such joy and warmth within Vili.

“If only you were not forced to go with Creepy- Hildun” came as a grumbled and Vili smiled at his friend.

“Do not call her that” he answered calmly and was the one giving Eivor’s fingers a soft squeeze. Then he felt the burning gaze on his profile as he’d gone back gazing at the sky.

“Why? Do you like her?” and the anger in the voice brought a snigger out of Vili, which turned to full blown laughter as Eivor crawled on top of him- straddling the waist- and began tickling him through the thin tunic ”Answer me”.

“No, no more!” Vili wailed between laughter joined by Eivor’s own while he tried to fend off Eivor's hands attacking the places Vili was ticklish. He hadn’t told Eivor about what his father asked of him, to take Hildun to the festivities, and he’s really not sure why. Vili told Eivor everything, but the thing about Hildun he wanted to keep as a secret.

“Then answer me” Eivor’s voice was filled with joy, but the word was out before Vili could stop it.

“Yes” the lie came and startled both Eivor and Vili to a stop. They both stared at each other- frozen like statues- and he didn’t like what he saw in Eivor’s eyes. He couldn’t understand what it was, but he just knew that he didn’t like the sight of it in those icy blue eyes.

Vili’s body was still frozen when Eivor moved, which ended with his hands inches from grabbing onto his friend to stop him from going. But then sitting -mind a muddle- Vili watched as his best friend stalked deeper into the woods, rage dancing in the smaller body’s muscles.

***

A gritted roar echoed along the trees and over the small lake, as splinters tore through the air from the branch Eivor was bashing against the rock. He was angry, but even though all the emotions fought in his chest, he wasn’t sure why he was angry.

Maybe it was because Vili had found someone he liked, meanwhile he hadn’t. The thought stopped Eivor with arms midair and he slowly lowered them as his mind tried to cope. 

If Vili wanted to go with that girl, “Creepy- Hildun” Eivor grumbled to himself, he should at least try to find someone to go with. Vili was right on that part, there were several girls who’d asked him to go to the festivities, but he’d refused straight away when they’d asked, thinking it would be a pain in the ass to go with someone he didn’t want to go with.

Another thought crossed Eivor’s mind and he placed a hand against his chest- fingers grabbing the tunic above heart- as he was filled with a painful and empty feeling. Vili was a son of a jarl, not a stray like Eivor, which could only mean that he soon be married to someone. Being already fifteen, they should expect Jarl Hemming to choose girls which was alright for Vili to marry. Eivor would be alone once more. Even if he had Sigurd, it wasn’t the same as having Vili at his side.

Letting go of the splintered branch, Eivor turned slowly towards the settlement as his gaze was a hundred miles into the future. His feet felt heavy, but when reaching the gathering his mind was set and had accepted how the strings of his destiny had been woven. He was only a warrior to be used and his axe already laid with Sigurd.

***

The music was flowing and creating more life than usual in the settlement. The festivities were in full swing, but Eivor was standing in one of the corners, as every gathering. The girl Sigurd chose for him to go with was chattering next to him. Her name was Frida, that much Eivor knew, but he couldn’t figure out why Sigurd thought she was the perfect match for him. She had the classic beauty of a Norse girl, that was sure because Eivor had eyes, but either way he found his attention drifting towards Vili and Hildun.

“Did you get into a fight?” Eivor startled and met Frida’s green eyes, they felt genuine as they searched his blue ones. He just shrugged as his eyes lowered to the tankard of mead between his hands, Frida pursed her lips while thinking “You should talk to him”.

Eivor glanced at Frida who nodded towards Vili and he let himself snort, they’d never solved a dispute with talking. Usually they wrestled until they’d got all their anger out and then just moved on.

Without any response, Frida quickly gave up trying to have Eivor talking to Vili. Instead Eivor barely had any time to react before her hand grabbed onto his arm and in full force -surprising strength in that short body- dragged him to the floor where everyone was dancing. Dread pooled in Eivor’s stomach about the thought of dancing. He, could, not, dance.

But to Eivor’s relief it was a slow song, but either way he didn’t know how to do it. To his gratitude, Frida moved his arms to the right places on her body before surrounding his waist with her own. Eivor felt out of place as he swayed in an unusual pace that didn’t resemble a battle at all, and when Frida snuggled her face against his chest- fabric of the deep blue tunic with golden embroidery rubbing against skin- his face heated and he just knew how red it was. 

Frida was short, barely reaching his collar bone, and felt soft between his arms. She smelled nice too- a flowery scent with a tinge of herbs- and weirdly enough, Eivor found himself relaxing in her company. There just was something about her, she felt too pure to want something from him that he wasn’t ready to give, like she was happy just being friends. If he was lucky, he’d found his second friend.

A sudden soft snicker brought Eivor’s attention to the top of Frida’s head- soft body shaking against his- and confusion painted his face when she whispered something about being right. Then he felt the grab on his shoulder and the taller shadow of Vili appeared when Eivor was half turned- arms still around Frida- towards the dark haired boy.

“We need to talk” Vili murmurd with a growl as the hand on Eivor’s shoulder squeezed. The shadow on Vili’s face made it hard for Eivor to read it, but he just snorted and yanked his shoulder out of Vili’s grasp.

“I am busy” Eivor sneered and turned his attention to Frida again and to fire Vili’s emotions even more, he gave Frida his best smile and a rosy tint colored her cheeks.

A “I am sorry, Frida” was heard before Eivor’s body was hauled out from the dance and in the distance came the reply “It is okay, Vili!”.

As Eivor was being dragged by Vili - arms surrounding chest and making it hard to walk- his foul curses were heard echoing, as Vili continued deeper into the forest towards one of their many places. Eivor soon figured out where Vili was going, to the waterfall hidden by the large oak. Eivor’s favorite place.

“What are you-” was all Eivor had time to say before finding himself beneath water. Coughing when surfacing, Eivor held himself above water as he glared at where Vili was standing- hands on hips “What in Hel’s name are you doing, crazy bacraut!”.

Vili sneered “Cooling down your horny ass”.

Eivor’s anger washed away and he stared at Vili with bewilderment. His mouth opened and closed several times -arms moving in slow motions to keep head above water.

“Hor- Coo-” Eivor tried to comprehend what the hell Vili was talking about “I was just dancing!”

Nodding in what looked like in mock “Yeah, sure,” Vili then raised his arms in the air and with a posed laughter “dancing, like that is something you do” dragging out the first word.

Eivor imitated Vili ”Yeah, dancing” by dragging out the word while smiling falsely at him. 

They held each other’s stare, no one wanting to be the one giving up. But Eivor being the most stubborn one, as always, Vili was the first sighing- shoulder losing their tense and glare succumbing.

“Did you have fun?” came as a mumble and Eivor snorted at the soft voice of Vili, even though it melted his own irritation.

“Was I with you?” Eivor instead questioned Vili, who raised a confused eyebrow.

“No” came slowly while Vili tried to figure out why his best friend asked him that out of the blue.

Eivor shrugged, giving an unaffected look “There is your answer” and a smile slowly graced Vili’s lips, which Eivor quickly mirrored- replacing the unaffected look with happiness.

***

“You even combed your hair” Vili murmured as Eivor felt him taking a strand of the golden hair - already dried in the warm summer’s night- between his fingers. He was still inclining towards Eivor being interested in Frida, but Eivor shrugged. 

“Hemming Jarl forced me to” and he felt Vili’s shocked gaze on his face.

“Father?”

Eivor nodded as he moved his feet dipped in the water, where they sat on a smaller rock close next to each other “Yeah, he told me it was important to have the heart of someone be more clear of the want” then he shrugged once again, still being confused about the words the Jarl told him “But in truth, I don’t know what he meant. Just did as told” and the words brought a laugh out of Vili.

“You are always such a good boy” Vili teased and Eivor pushed at his shoulder.

“He is your father” Eivor said with irritation coloring his voice and a pout on his lips as Vili’s chuckle continued.

Vili’s chuckle quietened down into a fond smile as his eyes never left Eivor’s profile. Even in the darkness and only lit by the moonlight, Vili saw what every girl loved about Eivor’s face. But he didn’t feel envious about the popularity Eivor held among the girls. No, Vili only felt lucky to have this relationship with him.

With a soft sigh, Vili turned his face towards the starlit sky while the silence was filled by nature's sounds, feeling comfortable only having the presence of his best friend, being away from others. Just sitting, doing nothing but having his bare feet dipped into the cooling water and the warmth of Eivor’s body.

“What about Hildun?” Vili tensed by the low voice and the words it held, then he gazed once again at the profile of Eivor and the troubled expression painted on it did something to Vili’s chest.

No longer having the energy and strength to keep the secret, Vili lowered his eyes to the water- mirroring the night sky- and sighed once again. The sigh brought Eivor’s attention to Vili’s face.

“My father asked me to bring her, nothing more” Vili mumbled and the reflection in the water of Eivor leaned until his real face came into view in front of Vili, and Vili’s eyes moved to meet those icy blue ones.

The long golden hair almost reached the surface of the water and Vili’s wish at that moment was to never have it cut. The braids along the sides of Eivor’s head had loosened in several places, but to Vili it looked good either way.

“Why not tell me?” Eivor said without heat, only confusion in his eyes and Vili could only shrug. He truly had no answer.

“Are you angry?” Vili murmured while trying to figure out Eivor’s inner thoughts by intensely looking at his face. 

Eivor pursed his lips, looking in deep thought, then sighed as he shook his head, his eyes not meeting Vili’s “No, not angry”. Then their eyes met and Eivor’s had never held such bright color before, looking almost like they were shining “I do not want to lose you, Vili”.

Vili brows furrowed as he angled his head to the side “Lose me? Why would you lose me?”.

Eivor looked away as he leaned back into place, twisting his hands, and Vili didn’t like having Eivor nervous because of him.

“You know, you will soon marry” Eivor began quietly then shrugged “and have your responsibilities towards her and your new title-” Vili quickly grabbed onto one of Eivor’s hands and hooked their fingers, forcing Eivor to quiet down.

“Eivor, look at me” came as an order- voice low and filled with heat. Eivor slowly turned his head towards Vili and as slow raising his gaze to meet Vili’s “I promise you, I will never forget you. I will never push you aside. I will never have anyone at my right side but you. You hear me!”. Vili tried to fill his voice with as much conviction as his fifteen winters body could, and he must’ve succeeded because a soft smile grazed Eivor’s lips.

“We will be best friends until Valkyries takes us?” Eivor’s voice was as soft as his smile and Vili’s lips mirrored it.

Vili nodded, the touch of Eivor’s skin- fingers squeezing each other- in his hand calming his heart “More than that, Eivor. Beyond life itself”. 


	2. Finding something you truly want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemming Jarl rejoice at the memory of the first meeting between Vili and Eivor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this... I have no other explanation of why I've written this...
> 
> ____________________________________________________________  
> Just written down, makes sense in my head and now published so please have that in mind ^^',
> 
> But other than that, please enjoy :)
> 
> This is hastily written (I have art and writers block)  
> English not my first language  
> Not beta read, I'm just writing for fun.

Hemming Jarl knew he shouldn’t have left Vili out of his sight. That boy always took every chance he could to have an adventure, even when only being four winters old.

“Vili!” Hemming Jarl yelled -breath clouding in front of face by the chill of the cold winter- as passing the smaller market of Fornburg “Where are you boy?!”. 

Several turned their heads by the worried look in his eyes and murmured to each other if that could really be the Hemming Jarl, being loud like that. But who wouldn’t when losing their child.

With a frantic mind- thinking of every bad possible situation- his body suddenly stopped as it grew warm by the sight in front of him. His little boy came towards him- big red cloak with fur and tousled brown hair- while holding onto something. Or, more like someone, Hemming Jarl then concluded when seeing the other child. 

The contrast between the two children was distinct, the other one’s light colored clothes being dirtied and without any cloak keeping the cold from the small body. Then his eyes saw the strong grip his son had around the other child’s and a smile grew on his lips. Vili wasn’t one to have friends, which made this sight an even more loveable one to Hemming Jarl.

“Vili” he sighed with a shake to his head and hands on hips “what have I told you to disappear from me”.

Ignoring his father, Vili looked into his fathers eyes, dark blue eyes holding a determination which gave Hemming Jarl a smaller shock, never having seen it before in his child’s eyes.

“I wan ta keep ‘im” came the words in a small, but serious voice and Hemming Jarl found himself now in true shock, wide eyes on the offspring of his. 

Life in the market was continuing around the three of them as Hemming Jarl’s attention shifted from Vili to the ragged child- clothes hanging big on the thin body- who stood one step behind Vili. The long blonde hair was as dirty as the clothes and covered the face- hanging down to hips all untamed- which was angled towards the ground, if it was because of shyness or something else, he couldn’t know. One other thing Hemming Jarl couldn’t figure out was what Vili found so special about that boy. Sure, he himself wanted to bring the small child into his arms to take home to feed and care for, but Vili had never shown this side before.

“You, want to take him home?” Hemming Jarl said slowly as he watched Vili instantly nod once, and like he understood his father’s uncertainty, his eyes turned into a full-blown glare.

“Eior ish mine” and it took a lot for Hemming Jarl to not start chuckling by how adorable his son looked, holding onto the small hand like being afraid someone would snatch the other child away from him. 

Then the name registered in his mind, Eior. It’s as if he should know that name, but he knows he’d never heard that one before.

“Eivor!” came a roar from behind and over the shoulder Hemming Jarl saw a man as distressed as himself was just moments ago. The reddish hair looked like the man had pulled at it several times as he looked for, what Hemming Jarl guessed, his child.

When those troubled eyes stopped on the blonde child, whose hand was holding onto Vili’s with as much strength as Hemming Jarl’s own son, relief showered the man and those tense shoulders dropped as he approached the three of them. 

“Oh, my baby boy” the large man, with the look of a gruesome warrior, embraced the small blonde child as something precious- arms almost hiding the whole child- before lifting him up. The man snuggled his face into the neck of the child “I was so worried” then quickly moved away, scrunching his nose “No, did you play with the pigs again? What will your mother say”.

But the child, Eivor as it seemed, ignored his father. Instead he began twisting and turning in his father’s arms, like he wanted to be put down. That’s when Hemming Jarl noticed his own child, jumping next to the pair with an angry look on his face.

“Let my Eior go!” Vili repeated over and over as he pulled at one of the man’s large arms, as big as Vili’s head.

The man smiled softly down at Vili “Your Eivor?” and the brown haired boy nodded with a determined face- brown tufts bouncing. Then he looked at his own boy “Do you agree, Eivor?” but the body language of the blonde child gave a clear answer, twisting and turning to reach Vili.

When the two boys were reunited Vili hid Eivor behind himself- arms reached backwards as to keep him secured- while those dark blue shades of eyes glared between Hemming Jarl and Eivor’s father, as like daring them to take Eivor again.

“Vili mine” came a sudden hoarse child’s voice, barely heard in the midst of it all, and next to Hemming Jarl the father of Eivor grew stiff as his eyes widened and teared up.

“Eivor, you talked!” a big smile covered the man’s face while Hemming Jarl himself couldn’t understand what the joy was about. Like sensing this, the man turned to look at him “Eivor has never said anything towards us, only the animals, this is the first time!” and now Hemming Jarl shared the joyous time with the other father. To hear your child’s voice for the first time, speaking towards you, must be wonderful music to your ears.

A smile graced Hemming Jarl’s face “I am happy for you”.

The other one shook his head, like he recalled something “Where is my manners, if Rosta had seen me now she would have my hide” then he reached his hand towards Hemming Jarl “Name is Varin of Heillboer” and the genuine eyes and smile- together with the love for his child- told about the trueness within the warrior.

The grip was a steady one as they shook hands “Hemming Jarl of-” but his words were cut off by the sudden music of children's laughter.

Both of the men turned to their child to have their heart melted by the sight of them hugging each other in happiness. 

When Eivor’s eyes suddenly met Hemming Jarl’s own- the blonde hair pulled into a loose braid on his head made by Vili to keep it from his eyes- he was struck by a force he’d never experienced before and it almost took his breath away. The brightness in those eyes -almost white in this light- was something he’d never seen before, which told a saga about the soul that child held, about how it was one of the most beautiful ones.

Hemming Jarl rejoiced at the memories of his boys first meeting- now being thirteen winters old- as he once more gave the attention to the two of them in front of him. They still had their foreheads pressed against each other while having another dispute- each standing on either side of the dinner table and leaning over it. One had the burning gaze of the purest fire- long blonde hair still untamed in every direction- while the other one held a more calm demeanor where the dark blue eyes were more of teasing ones.

“The funny thing is, in a way, you did get to keep him” the older Jarl said while resting his chin in hand, still with his gaze on the two holding his heart- fondness in eyes.

Two pairs of eyes- different shades of blue- suddenly stared at him, confusion in both of them. When seeing the fondness painting Hemming Jarl’s face, the both boys scrunged their faces- being used to seeing the look and knowing what it means.

“Father, you are such an old man” Vili sighed and walked around the table with a shake to his head- holding his hand towards the other boy “Come, Eivor. Let’s leave this greybeard to his embarrassing memories”.

Eivor took the hand with a nod and a soft “Yeah” and followed Vili, one step behind and those bright soulful eyes trained on Vili’s back.

As Hemming Jarl followed the boys with his tired eyes, the fond smile fell from his face.

“If only you got to see them now, Varin. Just like me, you’d be so proud”.

**Author's Note:**

> Several chapters will be added in time about the beginning of their saga. The plan is to have that you can read them in which way you want. So one chapter is about them being 15 yrs and the next can be them being 7yrs, and so on :).


End file.
